Gunshots Death Scythe & Sociopath
by BlackPuzzle
Summary: Rin and Yukio are not the only special hybrids born on Ashia. A nephilim, birthed from an Arcangle and offspring of Satan was labeled as 'Ragnorok'. The child is a two way sword, either bringing destruction to the three dimensions or peace to the Heaven, Earth and Hell.
1. And I scream Bloody Murder

**Gunshots, Death Scythes & Sociopaths **

I remember the smell of burning flesh. The tang of blood splattered everywhere as my body shaken in hysteria. I laughed my ass off that day. It was fun seeing red flooded my room, the house enveloped in the still warm liquid and bits of organs that's been crushed under my feet, some still stuck between my toes. And every step that I make, my feet would do this squishing sound that would make me giggle and feel proud of what I've done. I've killed those sons of bitches of what you call ' Loving Parents '. I'm sick and done with them, they're not even my real parents. They said that I'm adopted and born in hell. They said I'm a demon, only raised to be sacrificed in their church or whatever. They mock me and insulted me every way they can. And whenever I retorted their wrong doings, they would either slash my face with a knife or stomp on me and crushed my organs. I was barely a year old when they start abusing me, and for whatever it's for, it would be months back of what I did before. And I was only two when they started using guns, weapons, and kitchen knives because they wanted to see my reaction towards pain and shit like that. They said it was for ' The Benefactor of the World '. Huh, 'benefactor' my ass, I know that they're doing it for their own amusement.

The only good thing that I learn from them is how to dodge a fast father carrying a knife and about to butcher you, heavy pain tolerance ( like getting stabbed in the guts several of times ), and to trust nobody, not even yourself. They were religious occults and scientist that like to look into bodies of interesting creatures. So when they found out that I can heal abnormally fast, they start experimenting on me, and did live dissections every other two weeks or so. It hurts like a bitch. They went and sabotage my organs, cut my rib in half and burned my heart with acid, for pure joy and fun. All because they hated demons and they should be abolished from the world. I think that they should be the one to be abolished from existence because they're pedophilllic shits that torture a two year old kid that should be dead ever since I was adopted and came to this place. This ain't home, this is a jail full of sociopathic shitty scientist that probably don't know what the fuck that they're doing, while cutting my arm off and see what I'll be screaming this time. And it only gets worst, the very next day after I woke up from conscienceness, I was healthy As. A. Goat. No bruises, no puncture wound, no open sores, no infected areas that I should get a day ago along with my previous injuries. It's like my body's telling me,

" Oh Abaddon , sweetheart, you're healthy as a fiddle now! No broken bones or any shits like that, so we can be ready for another day of torture! " * insert lovely smilie face of doom * ... just fuck you body, fuck you. And the only thing left, was an ugly, scary scar that runs along my top back, making a giant big 'x' with a gun target emblem end on top of it. The scar was bordered by an eight pointed star, and an outer ring made with ruins scriptures of some kind. I don't know what it is, but that's the only thing I have on my body. No other scar left behind except for that one. My fake parents said I got it since I was born, and I was sure of it because with normal human beings, any experiments that they did to their poor victim would sure leave a nasty scar behind. If they live through it. It scares the shit out of me because I think that this thing is some kind of form of an evil 'mambo jumbo' witchery act.

Why can't I just heal like a normal human being, oh wait, I would be dead by then, my bad. But all those torture, live dissection ended when I turned nine. Oh what a wonderful day it is, to be able to be the one feeling THEIR SHITTY organs. To be the one being able to stomp my feet on THEIR SHITTY faces. To be the ones making THER SHITTY body explode. It was fun. All that shit was worth it, was worth for what they did to me. And the most particular part was that I don't give two fucks even when they're dead. They should be dead, because they don't belong in this world.

The walls are covered in smelly tang of metallic red liquid. It was like a piece of art, each telling of what I did to make it look this way. The one on the left wall in the kitchen is where I butchered my 'mama'; I ripped her head off. I couldn't remember how I did it, or what happens at the end. I just woke up in my living room, found my parents dead, and cheered the whole day of not being tortured again. I didn't mind the blood or the scattered body parts tossed all over the house, in fact I was enjoying and playing with them. If I had friends ,I would invite them over because I'm nice and have a party all day, I'm sure they wouldn't mind the messy and bloody house, I think they might even find it relaxing, enjoyable, and artistic. I know I would, no parents for the rest of my life!

After a whole day of fun, I got bored. I was wondering what's going on out side because I never went out before in my whole life. I was stuck in this hunk of bricks and wood of what you call a house. It's just a regular with a basement and an attic, though the basement is where I live most of my life. At that time, I've never seen my own reflection before, I don't even know if I'm a boy or a girl either. I was taught how to read, write and speak both English and Japanese, because my mom is Japanese and my dad is American. So basically I'm a native tough in both. I went down to the bathroom near kitchen, where I painted the walls with my 'dads' bloody arm and kicked it aside to said wall. I turned right, opened the bathroom and walked in. There in front of me is a giant mirror on top of the sink, where it reflected my image.

On said mirror was a lanky person of nine with different shades of unruly and short red hair, and big and narrow pale blue green colored eyes ringed with yellow in the middle. My skin is light and looked like white bed sheets. So this is what I look like, and my parents called me a monster. I'm the same as them. I have to two very feminine eyes , small pointed nose, small but plump lips, a heart shaped face and slightly pointed ears. I don't know why my parents called me a monster, I look just like them for god sakes! And since I have short hair, so maybe I'm a boy because 'dad' have short hair. So I'm a guy huh, cool.

But then again, my face looks like 'mom', more feminine looking then 'dads'. I don't know why, but at that time, I beleived that I'm a boy and should do what boys does. So I climbed into tub next to the sink, took off my clothes, and showered for the first time in four weeks. It felt good to have water run over my body, it's like your soul is cleansed from sins. The soap smells strange not that I ever smelt anything like that before. It says that it's strawberry, so this is how strawberry smells like... interesting . I sniffed it one more time before I squeeze the bottle , as red gel like thing plopped on the palm of my tiny right hand, closed the bottle the lather. The funny part is that the shampoo is also strawberry mixed in with cherry blossoms, no doubt that it's 'moms'. After twenty or more minutes of showering, I turn off the tap, used the towel that's hanging on the towel rack and dried myself. I wrapped the towel on my body and was about to step out before I realize that outside is too bloody. Luckily, I found 'moms' slippers and used to get to my 'parents' master bedroom upstairs. Inside was clean, so I took off the slippers and went right into the closet.

Inside was a world full of colorful clothes ranging to magenta, turquoise, blue and every color you can possibly imagine. A world of rainbows that's what I'm going to call it. I jerked towards my left and found a brief case of some kind. I opened it without trouble and gasp at the bundles of dollars packed tight in it.

" I should take some before I go. " I said, but right now is not the time, I need clothes damn it! I ran sacked the whole closet only finding a small Converes, a small red t-shirt and black jean pants or whatever ( well the smallest I can find ) and tighten it with 'moms' belt. I also found an over sized black zip up hoodie and matching brown wooly gloves enveloped in black leather. I know I'm going to need cause it's the dead of winter at that time, I could even see snow through my 'parents' bedroom window! And in luck I found a black Millitary backpack full of survival kits, food, meds, and other stuff. Man, it's like they're expecting some one to chase after them and need to get away. Well not anymore they're dead, so I'll be using this baby instead. I packed around a thousand dollars inside the large Millitary bag and pocketed a nine inch hunting knife and a miniature black taser.

I went back down towards the bloody mess that I probably made, I still know what happened, grabbed ten packets of peanut butter sandwich crackers, put it in a plastic bag, and filled in my two empty water canteen to the brink, and packed them on the side again. I went to the garage where I know 'dads' hide his weapons over there. I found a handgun and a machete, I packed both of them inside the bag. As I went to the front door, took one last look at my bloody house that I call prison, and closed the door behind me.

Outside was blazing white, something that I never seen before in my whole entire nine years of my life. Snow covered all most every thing, the cars, the houses, it looks like a magical place, but it's eerie. Not a single sound was made after I stepped out. At least you would hear birds singing or something, but it's dead silent, like nothing ceased to exist. So I walked on thinking it's just a normal day, an abnormal shitty day, like any other days. I passed by the neighborhood street, with joy bubbling inside me. Everything is so new, new smells new everything! Though, there was something strange when I looked at this houses door, two blocks away from mine. It's opened and letting snow through, and what caught my attention was a hand sticking out of the ajar door. I went to go look and investigate.

I open the door and found a man laying on his face, with only his upper body. His torso and down was obliterated to pieces. And when I look up, it was utter horror. There's blood everywhere. Dripping down the ceiling, splattered against the wall and... is that a leg! This is sick man, who would do such a thing to fucking innocent strangers! Is this even normal anymore, cause I don't what's the difference between my reality and supposed normal daily life! I took a step in, dragging the dead corps like a sack of potatoes and just left it there. There was silence in me, I can't talk or breathed. This is stupid! The fucks is going on! You just don't go outside finding a person dead like this, not to mention in their own house without any possible explanation whatsoever. It's like somebody just went ' bloody murder and I'm going to kill you, bahhhhhh ' and ransacked the whole building. The silence was so loud, it rocketed throughout the air like a signal. Maybe the other houses are okay, like no one got hurt or bloody murder, ransacked and shit.

I turned around and closed the door behind me, not even giving a second glance at the murder scene, and just walked forward. I went to check the other houses three blocks away from here and they have the same results as the previous one. How come only I survived the attack, is this some kind of apocalyptical event and everybody died in the world and I'm the only one that survived this shit! Oh fuck, it's going to be like that movie where PitchBlack is coming! How many people died in this event, why am I ALIVE when everybody's DEAD!?

I ran five blocks down west, and surprisingly this community is huge. I went straight without ever looking back. Why is this always happening to me. Always the same shit every time! I sobbed, tears blurred my eyes, but I kept running. The colors blended in before me, as I thought to myself if I'm SUPPOSED to exist. That I'm not just a living puppet that my 'parents' control, that I'm a living being of my own. Everything seemed like mazes and jagged puzzle pieces jumbled up all together, like sugar and salt. But it's not sugar and salt, it more BITTER tasting, like something is not right, that I'm not supposed to be here, and it radiates in waves throughout my body in codes and signals that I can't get rid off. It's irritating, annoying, buzzing in my head, and I ignored it.

Funny thing was, if I didn't place that intuition in the back of my mind and turned around, I wouldn't be in this kind of trouble in the first place. Heck, I wouldn't meet that old man in black and be the person that I am right now. Said man in black popped out like a bugger from one of the roof top build, pulled out a gun and starts shooting at space. He was shooting at nothing, zlit, nada, zero squat. I stopped and was drawn to his attention. Why the fuck is that old man wasting bullets? Aren't those precious? Well, whatever I did from then on, I just stared in awe at the man in black. He seemed to be fighting something, and not before long, next to the house that the man in black aimed for, got crushed and strewed away like rag dolls. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to get away either.

Everything just seemed normal, and now look, fungus zombies, walking dead people gurgling in their own blood and left over spit, walking towards me and man in black over there. I 'eep' and jogged closer to the older man, as he seemed to have taken interest in me. He took a glance, and directed his gun at me.I stopped dead in my tracks and questions came in waves of how much of my trust I can put on this man.

...What the FUCK! Who in the hell of The Lord would try to shoot children that are not ZOMBIES, not including my 'parents'.*shudder* I ain't the bad guy, these shits are. At that time, I didn't realized why he aimed his pistol at me, but now I really wish did. One of the those bastards got close enough that he, or now I should say 'it', starts pulling on my backpack as bullets starts homing in on me. I backpedaled my face behind me as I saw a dead face stared at my blue green abyss. I mean literally ( well, I can guess you say that ) death was like WRITTEN ALL OVER THIS SHITS BODY, LIKE A TATOO! Everything just describes death on it and right on, I know that this particular zombie was different from the others. The bullets that were aimed for me wasn't for me in particular, but for this thing instead. I tried to dodge to the right, but this thing got me first, and used my body as a shield. Three jabbed into my heart, and two was homing to my head, but I cranked my neck, just in time for it to pass by. There's supposed to be pain, but I felt nothing. It didn't do me any good though, cause it gives an opening to the left side of my neck open for biting.

And that's exactly what the thing did, it bit me, hard. Blooder splattered on the ground and embedded in my hair, dribbled down my chin, painted on my face, and some in my eyes. Time seems to stop at that time, everything was blank. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore nor why I'm living, or that I should have died to what my 'parents' had done to me. Then, my world resumes again, as pain starts to kick in. It felt like acid and and hot burning lava poured down into my system, as the foreign substance entered and explored every nooks and cracks throughout my body in mere seconds. It was pain that I never felt before in my whole entire worth of nine years of my life, like every pain that I've received, bubbled and crashed down on me in waves of nauseousness, maybe even more. I can't breath, it hurts to fucking much. My body ached, but I willed it to move. My right hand fumbled for the knife in my pocket, as the creature grabs hold further of my body and claps down hard, making more blood gushed out. I couldn't take it anymore, mentally and physically. My mind went haywire, as my brain gave out to so many different information about everything that is to know.

Now I know why those people died, those people died because of me. Because I wanted to reck havoc on my 'parents' and that I accidentally released something that makes people's souls collapse from the inside, while their body explodes to billion pieces. I've been denying it the whole time that it wasn't me, that it something else. Looks like my 'parents' were right, I am a MONSTER. I don't belong in this world cause I killed so many people, what am I, am I a devil, demon. I'm scared, I don't know what to do. From right then and there, I opened my mouth and screamed.

" Fu...ahhh...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHNNNGGG! "

My voice ricochet throughout the area full of the dead. The man in black looked back at me, and shoots the last bullets, before the creature that he was fighting stood a stand still. How come I can't see it before, was it because I'm dying? Anyways he came towards me, as the last bite that this little shit gave loosens. Those dead black eyes starred back on my pale blue green orbs, while saying something inconcrete that I can't even understand at all because of the huge gapping would on my neck. It gave out another breath, before I take hold of my knife and lodged it in its head. The 'thing' lets go of my body and staggers backwards, before I turned around, pulled my knive from its head, and stabbed its heart. I did this a couple of time, but it seems I can't stop. Something in me is driving me mad, crazy, like a sociopathic maniacs, driving a drill to a head persons head. I like it, no, I LOVE IT.

It was the best thing I ever experienced in my whole entire nine years of my life. Killing, oh god, KILLING SOMETHING MAKES ME FEEL JOY AND HAPPINESS. I watched myself steering the knife through the things body, over and over again. The rotting blood painted my face, as I smile from side to side, not caring if the world sees me like a maniac or not. I'm enjoying this.

" You think it's funny hurting me, you think you know more pain then me," My voice rasped. " I'll show you, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT FUCKING PAIN REALLY FEELS, UWA... UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

My body shakes in hysteria, as I feel my lower back stretching. A red tail spurted out of my tail bone, a flamed with blue fire at the tip. My head feels like it's splitting, as I grew three horns. One set framing my forehead, second grew on top and made a sliding motion to the back of my head, third set was attached to the second at the base and had a spiral motion that went to either side of my face like a ram. My nails popped as it grew in a 'j' motion and came down to a sharp pointy 'c'. My outer shell went through metamorphosis, and hurt like hell too. Whatever it is, it didn't stop me for wanting to kill every thing fifthty miles radius from here. My body was engulfed with blue, gold, and dark violet flames, and the power comes in rushing heat. I felt powerful for the first time in my life, and it feels great, like I can do anything.

" I WILL KILL EVERYTHING, I'll KILL EVERYTHING THAT TRIES TO HURT ME! " I growled.

This isn't me voice, it was someone else. Someone that just snapped and wants to murder people. All I could remember was the smell of burning flesh, as everything that's considered danger and evil to me, died in the hands of my flames. The tang of blood splattered everywhere as my body shaken in hysteria. In my mind darkness speaks and whispers in lullabies, as I open my eyes and look at the reflection before me. The skinny lanky me turns out to be a MONSTER, before the blue came in and everything went black.

I, Abaddon Nathaniel Revolvo was born a DEMON.

Thank you guys for reading this first chapter and hope that you guys will be joining me in the future chapters as well. As you can see, this story will focus more on life than romance, not that there's not going to be one. The next will be focusing on Shiro Fujimoto- sans perspective. It will be very intresting and I hope you like it! Again, thank you for reading this FIRST STORY of mine, and hope you guys review. THANKS CIAO CIAO! :)


	2. The Man in BLACK

_Yo, and welcome back to my first ever story in Quotev. Hope you guys like the first chappy and hungry for more, cause if you don't, why are you still here. Anyways, for those of you that are interested in what this story are mainly about, it's going to be more explanatory about the characters lives then just actual romance itself. Just to let you guys know, this thing right here is going to be a LONG RIDE, so sit tight and I hope that you enjoy it. The romance is going to be in the LATER chapters. I mean it's not like, the OC character sees Bon and like 'love at first sight', what I'm going to tell you is that it's BULLSHIT, that ain't happen in real life, so it won't happen here. I want this to be as 'OC' as possible and cause I imagine as a non-Anime story so, no love like that. Yup, that's all for now, I won't be able to update anytime soon, so I'll try to make arrangements so I can at least update once a week or once per two weeks, I don't know, but I'll do the best I can to update faster. Thank you for joining me, and I hope you like it. :) EXTRA LONG CHAPTER  
Rated M  
_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

CHAPTER 2~ THE MAN IN BLACK

Shiro Fujimoto, has never expected the normal, nor will he ever expect the strange, because he himself is a strange person to began with. He would always know when to take things seriously and when to joke around. And being and exorcist that he is, those normal reality check that his been wondering ' where the hell have they gone ', disappeared into thin air since the age of fourteen. He's the one of the top dogs in the True Cross Order, an Aria, Doctor, Knight and Dragoon, ranked Paladin, and a badass Tamer with a black demon cat as a familiar. But then again, being an exorcist has its down sides too. And right now, he's facing the cold merciless mission that he had just received (forced upon) from the Grigori.

" Excuse me? " The man in black questioned, while adjusting his glasses. He wipes off imaginary dirt on his eyewear, a gesture of when he's nervous, and placed them back. He was getting too old for this crap. And since he earned the rank Paladin thirty years ago, _and, _let's not forget that, AND Titled ' Best Exorcist in the WORLD ', he have to go to America, kill some rampaging demon and shit, miss two weeks of his only family time in three months, won't be able to celebrate his children's tenth birthday without having being upset and act like a little bitch the whole time to his trip to said America. And that's not all that he has to worry about, Yukio is fine on his own but Rin... well, he doesn't know. He'll expect the usual from him like, flipping tables, and screaming at teachers and such. Then again that was first grade, and his habits probably didn't change that much. Well, he got to pay for the insurance somehow for future event that has yet to come and this was the only high paying job that he has right now, not that would change anything of being an exorcist. That just leaves his students in Church and the visitors coming in for daily prayers and blessings. Well, they're grown up men; they can do it by themselves.

But then again, he can't just up and leave without telling them goodbye, that's just sad and stupid and ugly and bahhhhh. Yukios deep turquoise blue eyes turned and bore to his father's form, while said man was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. The blue-eyed boy scrunch's up his face in sympathy and sadness knowing that he won't be able to spend the rest of the week with him and Rin. Yukio was okay with his father leaving because he knows the main reason why his father is going abroad. His older brother, though, don't and thus will wail in anger and despair and will probably demand or annoy Yukio till he gets his part of the explanation. Yukio only tells him half-truth through, knowing to himself that he can never lie to his brother or father without them knowing. His deep blue turquoise orbs rolled back towards the irritating thorn on the side, the Grigori people. They just don't know when to stop annoying other human beings with obsessive need to control the citizens of Assiah for the obvious reason of protecting us against demons and such. Yukio pulls his arm up and tugged on his fathers uniform, while sighing quietly through his nose.

" Father, I'll be fine. I can take care of Nii-san for you; I'll even give out daily reports on his behavior and grades through our cellphones if you want to. I'll tell Nii-san that you have to go to a business trip again and won't make it on Christmas. "

Yukio gave his father an assuring smile. Shiro was proud of his two children. They might not be his biologically, but his by love, caring and fondness that he shared with them. Even though one is a trouble making kid, and the other is a quite angelistic child holding guns in his hand, they hold precious in his heart. Out of the two, he found the older of the twin, Rin, interesting, humorous, and endearing towards his younger brother, Yukio. Not to mention the big brother complex that both have developed of wanting to protect each other. Shiro gazed down towards Yukio, smirked and ruffle his dark brown hair while side hugging him.

" Thank you Yuki-chan, but Dads got this covered. Rin will probably get mad at me if I don't tell him in person, and I think it's best if you sleep in the same bed as his tonight. Who knows what he might do when he's upset. Don't want to repeat the same mistake again, do we? " Shiro whispered.

Yukio blushes at remembering the embarrassing event that takes place back in the past, shakes his head and stared at his dad. " No, father. "

" Good. " Shiro smiled at his son one more time before turning towards Grigori.

" You said that the incident takes place two days ago am I correct? " Shiro's amusement dropped.

" Yes, that is correct. I will repeat. Two days ago, the American Branch has contacted us on some disturbing news that has happened in Chicago, Illinois. It has seemed that a large area has been taken hold and rampaged by a demon. The investigators discovered, last night, that a certain powdery chemical was found inside a house in 18516 Port Bay Dr. 77044. The shocking part, was when they tested it, they have detected that the substance was directly from Gehenna. This has also happened in Russia, China, Indonesia, Australia, and Italy. It has became world wide now and for this, they needed the expert from every Titled Paladin that they can posses. From this day forward, you are to go to America and investigate the happenings, for two weeks. " The pink Grigori answered.

Shiro's eyes widen in revolt. This's like the Blue Night allover again. Not to mention the demon escapee from Gehenna could be the results of the happening from around the world. It might just attack Japan! Yukio's hands reached up and take hold of his fathers' black uniform, again. Even though he's an Exorcist in training and knows how to shoot a gun from a very early age, that doesn't mean his immune to every scary details that's given to him on daily bases. And under all that mask and pressure, he's still a nine year old turning ten, and still very much needed his dad. Yukios' hands were trembling, from anger and from being afraid. His father has taken notice to Yukios' uncomfort, and quickly wrapped around his arm towards Yukio's body. The deep turquoise blue-eyed boy glanced up to meet his fathers' own red brown orbs. Shiro beamed at him, telling Yukio that everything's going to be all right. The blue-eyed boy smiled shyly at Shiro in return. Shiro whorled back toward Grigori, with Yukio still clutched in his hands, and the smile he adorn disappears to thin air.

" How many people died in the event, " Shiro asked.

The green Grigori spoke. " The event has caused 678 people to die in what seemed like an explosion of some sort. The investigators suspected that the victims died by being burst from the inside their body. ¾ of the BlackDeer community have died, and that's not he only community that has been involved in this incident in the last two days. More has been sprouting up, but not as big in numbers as the BlackDeer. "

Shiro was disgusted by this information, while anger bubbled in his being. How could something so dark and so evil do this to innocent people? This Demon has no right to live after what he/she had done. Though there could only be one explanation towards this. It was probably for its sacrificial benefits. It's not uncommon for demons to kill humans for sacrifice. Each sacrifice would last a demon a month or two, depending on their levels. The lower, the less sacrifice that it had to make. Though this one, this one was in the same level as Satan, or any of the other 4 Unholy Crowned Kings of Hell. Demons have reasons to kill human for sacrifice, even the king of all demon has one when he burned down the ashes of the holy men of Assiah. But this one though, has none or they might have not discovered it. The only way to kill/banish the demon permanently was to destroy their 'Anima Corde' and crush their 'Purpose' to live in. Shiro has done it once on a lower caliber demon, but to go against a Hell King, that's like waiting for a boat to port in an airport.

The man in Black stayed firm. " Is that all? "

" For now, ' the blue Grigori answered. " we will give you the rest of the information on your Exorcist datasheet chart. Here are the papers that you will need and the plane tickets to America, Chicago/Illinois are in the folder. "

" Wait, isn't there a Key that I can use to just go to America without planes? " Shiro questioned.

" The Transport Key is not available to use right now and is under repair for yesterdays malfunction. " the blue Grigori spoke.

Shiro sighed. " At what time does the plane leaves? "

The pink Grigort respond. " It will leave at 10:45 PM. You have only six hours left, use your time wisely, Shiro Fujimoto. "

At that the green Grigori flicked his index finger on his HoloScreen and transported the data to Shiros' cellphone. He also teleported the beige yellow folder on the transport contraptor to send it down to Shiros' side. Shiro gathered the things that were given to him, opens and reads it, while ushering Yukio and himself out of the Japanese Base. Once out, the dry cold winter air plowed on them as they make way to Shiros' car. The two got in and adjusted to the warm heat as Shiro started his vehicle. He paused and opens his new mission folder that the Grigori has forced upon, and begins to skim on the details. He glanced at the picture, and blocking them away so Yukio wouldn't see them. Even though Yukio is Shiros apprentice, doesn't mean that he'll share everything with him. Especially this, he has morals too.

" Father, " Yukio started, " are you going to be okay fighting that high class demon. "

Yukio would doubt his father sometimes when things gets or seemed dangerous to him. He doesn't want his father to get hurt. Shiro looked at his youngest son as the blue-eyed boy adjusted his glasses towards his deep blue orbs. He grinned at Yukio, then ruffles his child's hair, earning a squeak from the blue-eyed boy. Yukio pouted, straightening (well trying to) his hair again. This was the second time that day, and he hated getting his hair all ruffled up in tangles, it's already messy! Shiro smiled at his youngest son behavior.

" You doubting me Yukio! Sheesh, at least have faith in your old man. " Shiro exclaimed.

" That's not what I meant father! " Yukio balled his fist in frustration. Gods, why can his old man act mature sometimes?

*Mumbles*

" What was that, Yukio?! " His father stated.

" Nothing. " Yukio said.

" Really, cause I heard 'It's because I'm concerned about you, _papa_. '. " Shiro said in a failure exaggeration of his child's voice. He beamed as his son gaped at him, with pink and red splashed all over his blushing face.

" I did _NOT_ say _PAPA_! " Yukio yelled. His blue eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, as he cross his hands and turned his head to the side. He hated it. He hated when his father pokes fun at him, and he knows that this was just the beginning.

Shiro glance at his son and snickered. "Ah, why can't my Yukio stay this cute forever. "

" Father, you can't be serious. I can't be called 'cute' as an adult. " Yukio said, still embarrassed at the earlier comment.

" Adult? Where's an Adult. I don't see one. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " He puts his hand up to his forehead, like a solute, and starts laughing.

Yukio turned and yelled, " _FATHER_! ".

Ah, it's so much fun when it comes to embarrassing his son. He would say cute comments here and there, and Yukios' face would just blow up in reds and pinks. Shiro pouted in return, but brighten at his sons' small smile that's adorned his face. The Father lifted his arm to ruffle his sons' hair, but said son flinched back and protected his head.

" Aww come on Yukio, it's just patting. It's not going to do you any harm, is it? " Shiro said.

Yukio sighed and submit to his fathers will. He relaxes while slowly pushing his arms down. Yukio shouldn't have done that because the next thing you know, his father swiftly gathered Yukio in his arms and nugs him to no end.

" Dad stop. STOP! I mean it! STOP, stop, stop, stop, stop! It hurts! "

" Who's the Best DAD in the world? " Shiro asked.

" You are, now LET GO AND GET OFF OF ME! "

Before Shiros' parting with Yukio, the father kissed the son on his forehead, and said, " I love You, Yukio. "

Yukio knows what this means and momentarily stopped in his act. He glanced back towards his father, where deep ocean blue meets brown rusty red. His face heats up again, and turns back toward his front, while mumbling an inconcrete ' I love you too '. He's father probably heard it because his smile grew brighter. They stayed there for seconds, but it feels like hours, having a 'Father and Son' moment. Yukio and Rin's interaction with their father differs from one another. One likes to scream and play, while the other likes to talk and laugh. They are family, and they love each other very much. When Yukio heard his fathers newly informed mission today in the Japanese Base, he felt lonely and sad knowing that he wouldn't be with him and Rin for their birthday. He snug closer to his father, but then parted so Shiro can steer the car and drive them home.

Yukio puts on his seatbelt, sat back, and watch as the buildings pass by in blurs. They stopped in front of their home and were greeted by Rin and the other church members. Shiro smiled as he opened the door, and hug his oldest son, Rin Okumura.

" Hey there, Rin, how you been? ' Shiro asked while lifting his son up. " Wow, you getting fat son? "

The older twin, Rin, only blushed at his comment. Rin sneered, " How bout you old man, you look more chunkier than the last three months I saw you! "

Shiro chuckled at Rin's teasing. The father quickly headlock his sons head under his arm and nug him. His smirk widens when Rin gave a surprised yelp, and kept yelling at his father to let go. Shiro complied and released Rin, and then his older son drags manage him and Yukio in their house. The church was nice and clean just as he remembered three months ago, with grins and happy faces adorn on the other exorcist that has gathered near Shiro.

" Father Fujimoto," Maruta asked " how was 'work'? "

" Hey, you got us any souvenirs from Australia? " Kyodo bombarded.

" Kyodo, stop stealin' my lines, eh! " Izumi said.

" What you say, Izumi-chan! " Kyodo snorted as his target bristled.

" You- GAH, take that back! "

" What does 'GAH' suppose to mean? " The cocky smile grew when Izumi flush.

" Freakin' ass- "

" Oi Kyodo, Izumi, can't you see that Father Fujimoto is tired and stop bickering, it's annoying! " One of the exorcists yelled.

Father Fujimoto only sighed at the chaos. It's been three months and nothing has changed. He took a closer look at the intertwined fingers of both his sons. They're his pride. His family, and nothing will stop him from protecting them, and the twins know that. They know that their dad is strong, and admire him for his strength. And because of that reason, even though they're not biologically his, they love him to no end. But sometimes when you have love, you have to make some sacrifices of your own. Like the one that he has to make, to protect Rin and Yukio from whatever this mess is. The demon that went rampage on those six countries could come anytime, here to Japan, and hurt the twins. He doesn't want to miss their birthday, but this was a busy time of the year. The winter solstice will end soon, and new demons will come out of their hibernation. Shiro drags both of his sons to their room. He went to the bed, and sat down on the cushiony material, and pats down on either side. The twins complied by sitting next to Shiro and waits for the conversation to start.

" Rin, remember the day I told you that after my business trip, we would go ice skating with me and Yukio? "

Rin vigorously nodded his head and beamed at his father for recalling his promise to them.

" Yup, are we going tomorrow or today? How bout right now! " Rin was about to get up and find his winter coat, when Shiro stopped him. The older twin deep azure eyes twinkle in confusion, when his father plastered a sad smile on his visage.

" We'll go today, in about, let's say twenty minutes, all right. " Father Fujimoto said. Rin bows his head again, telling Shiro that he understood. A pregnant pause occurred between the family of three. Rin frowns at his father, knowing something is wrong.

" Daddy, you ok? " Rin questioned. His father took another sigh. How many times was that, three, four?

" No, I'm not actually. " Shiro pulled Rin towards his lap, and then turned to Yukio.

" Today, daddy has to go to another business trip." At this, Rin deep blue eyes embalmed in a mixture of curiosity and concern. He doesn't like it when his father is upset. They would be all sappy and shit and I would just weird him out.

" And I won't make it on you and your brothers' birthday. But the good thing is, is that I would only be gone for two weeks, and would be here for New Years. Plus, I didn't break our promise of the three of us going ice-skating. What you say, I still got about six hour before I have to leave. "

Shiro could clearly see the upset settled in Rin and Yukio's deep turquoise orbs. It pains him not being able to be there for the twin's birthday. Rin recovered first with anger and despondent emotions set fire in his veins.

" Why. _WHY _do you have to go to another business trip, you just came back _from _one! Yukio and me haven't seen you in three months, three months dad, THREE MONTHS! I thought you would be done so we could have our family time! " Rin was stubborn like that. He cares for his father and just being without him here, with Yukio, hurts him. He feels dejected and doesn't want to accept reality right now, knowing that this father of his wouldn't be there with him for his and his younger brothers birthday. That's what, three times in a row. This is mournful, and he hates it.

" Rin, I'm sorry. I know I missed both you and Yukios' birthday, but this is emergency. Please, you must understand. "

" What is it to understand when you practically won't be there, with us on holidays or birthdays, dad. What _you_ have to understand is that, it's three times in a row that you've done this! "

Shiro sorrowfully stared at his oldest son, while Rin didn't glance at the rusty colored orbs that bore to his being. He hated it. He hated arguing with his father, upsetting his father, not being able to make Yukio happy. He hated it all. There were hiatuses and heavy pants floating in the air, until Yukio breaks it. The younger Okumura twin tugs on his older brother sleeve shirt and lead him away towards the bathroom.

" Come on, we got to get ready. Don't want to upset father anymore, right. At least make it memorable, okay Nii-san. "

Rin came into a halt, peeks at his father, where deep electric blue clashes with auburn rusty red. The emotions held in their orbs was brink filled with regret, depressed, forlorn. They don't like the argument earlier, and Rin now knows that he has to accept his reality, nods his head and said a quite " I'm sorry. ", before turning back and walking away with his brother. After the door comes to a close, Shiro released a breath he didn't even know he held. This was frustrating indeed.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The night grew cold as Fujimoto entered the church, covered in snow and carrying his two children with him. Rin splayed on his back while Yukio was hoisted in Shiro's arms. They were asleep. The exorcist that stayed late after dinner were getting ready to call the night, but they spotted Father Fujimoto set foot in the church and ask if he needs help. Shiro lay them off, and said that " He got this ", and went straight to Rin and Yukios' shared room. He placed them on the same bed and gave each of them forehead kisses, and said ' goodnight '. His red eyes soften as he cups his children's cheeks and hugs them both. He doesn't deserve these two youngsters, knowing that he'll be leaving tonight, missing their birthday and Christmas and such. Shiro knows that being a father was a tough job that he has to take on for him and his family. Of coarse he has his ups and downs, but that doesn't mean that he'll abandon them. Shiro glanced once more, looking at both of his son's adorable faces that reflected the moonlight, and closed the door.

There was a rustle of sheets and weight springs spoiling up. The door that Shiro had just closed opened again to reveal Rin and Yukio. Their hair was a mess and 'sleep' was written all over their visage, when Rin and Yukio ran to him and spoke up. They grab on to Shiros tailored black uniform and bore their blue orbs onto Shiro's being. Shiro was taken aback by the twin's actions and brightens at his two lovely children.

" Now, what happened here? Two little children snucking away from their bed to go for some little adventure, eh. "

Rin gathers up his courage and shakes his head, Yukio doing the same.

" No, that's not it. Daddy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was frustrated, sorry. " Rin looks down and blushed." But the ice skating was fun, (mumbles)"

" What was that? " Shiro was amused by Rins' shuffling. Rin mumbles again, only to look redder in the face.

" Rin, stop mumbling. "

" I said, thank you! " and with that, the older youngster flashed away to his and Yukios shared bedroom. Shiro only smiled by his sons' reaction, and patted Yukio's head. His eyes went towards his fathers auburn ones in concern.

" Be careful okay. "

" Yes, Okumura-sensei. ". Yukio pouted on the remark, while Shiro guided his son toward his shared room. Once he opens the door, he found Rin covering his face with a pillow. Rin lifted his cover.

" What do you want Old Man? "

" Nothing, just wanting to say goodnight to the both of you "

" Well… night. " Rin puts his pillow under his head and pulls his blanket to hide the still blushing face. Shiro chuckled.

" Goodnight… I love you. "

" Love you, too " Yukio replied. And that's when Rin sat up, and throws the nearest thing he had towards his fathers clown face.

" Damn it dad! Stop with the ' I love you ' stuff. We're not babies anymore, and it's getting creepy! "

" Who says we can't say I love you anymore. " Yukio said.

" Well, you're certainly a baby when you start complaining about something. "

At this, he chucks a pillow at his fathers' visage, only for him to dodge as the item hits the wall. Yukio looks back and saw is pillow vigorously slammed in, and gave a terrible sigh on its impact. The younger twins face scrunch up to a scowl. That was his best pillow, and he just fluffed it this evening!

" Nii-san, you just tossed my pillow like it's nothing. That was my best pillow Nii-san. " Rin gulped at this moment. He knows what happens when it comes to Yukio and his pillows. The last time he used Yukios pillow for anything was the time he almost gave up his manhood. That was scary, very scary indeed.

' Oh god, I'm fucked. '

" Nii-san, you're sleeping on the floor. " Yukio homes in to Rin with darkness looming in his figure. Sometimes his baby brother can be really scary.

" Yes…" And argument's invalid. The worst part about this, is when Yukio grabs his treasured pillow and went to his own bed. They weren't even sharing cots and Yukio orders his _older _brother to sleep on the floor. Wow… Shiro tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. He staggered back, while saying the last " Goodnight, I love you ", and closes the door before he gets a pillow thrown at his face again. He's cell phone rang; dialer, Mephisto.

" Ah, Father Fujimoto, are you ready. I'm outside your Church; the plane will leave in an hour and thirty minutes you know.

" Mephisto, just wait second. " Shiro replied, shuts his phone, while running towards his room to get his black duffle bag, and ran out the door, where Mephisto greeted him.

" Good afternoon, Shiro. " The son of Satan smirked at him, while he taps his cane on his pink limo doors. The barrier popped and an entrance appeared, before they went in.

" My, a mission none after another. You must be tiered. " Mephisto uttered. His loop sided smile slowly creeps to his face as Shiro sighed once more, before replying,

" Well a man got to make money to feed his hungry children, right. "

" Hn, true, true. " Even though Satan's son doesn't have an offspring, the same would go to the demon if he actually has one. He's not that cruel; at least he would feed the child and sheltered it before the thing died. The ride to the airport remained silent. The hour ticked by as only the lingering thirty minutes was used for Shiro to get to his plane. This will be such a drag. He just made it by forty seconds.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was mind bogling to say that Shiro Fujimoto went man down on Decmber 27. On that day, was his children's birthday. On that day was when he found the missing piece of the unsolved puzzle of BlackDeer. And on that day, he found the demon that has caused so many deaths in that particular community. The little demon, the boy with the blonde platinum hair, had killed yet, has revived so many of the undead back to humans again. Shiro didn't know how it was possible. Reviving a dead human to zombies is possible. But to the brink of it being one hundred percent, that's like gods work! Demons can't revive humans to without dark magic, much less create them to their previous normal standards. Yet this boy, this boy of maybe seven to nine years old can do it with just a flick of his wrist as blue, white-yellow gold, and dark violet flames covers the sky. It swirled around horde as the fire begins to lick the un-dead's body. Groans and yelling could be heard within the tornado plume of colors. The dome dramatically changes colors of pure and brightness, to something unholy and evil. Gloomy dark purples and blues blooms from the impending sweet white gold.

Shiro widen his eyes. It's as if the bad has taken and infected the good with its deadly toxins. Shiro knew that whatever this child has, he has lost his Light to the devil. This boy with sweet platinum hair, the innocent child, was forced to kill the other beings. The boy with platinum hair was possessed and Shiro can't do anything about it. Exorcizing it would be impossible. Even for his titled name as ' The Best Paladin in the World ', a demon in this caliber would be an infant given a sword to defeat a ten feet monster. But doesn't mean he wouldn't try.

Shiro cocked his pistol to the right and aim directly below the forming bulge. Silver bullets whizzed towards its destination, but replied by the immense gales of winds, produced by the dappled blue and amethyst dome. Cracks were beginning to take shape on the concrete as the radiance from the sphere generates and light engulfs the area. The moans of the remaining undead grew restless, and were coming closer to his spot. Shiro did a 360 and immediately knew that zombies surrounded him. They were sounding more gory and humanlike that it makes Shiros' stomach churns. The glaring light burned his skin and temporally blinded his eyesight. He used his left hand to cover the great illumination and gasping at the heat of the blazing blue-violet fire. The air became thickly humid and stifles Shiros breath as he tries to take a gulp of air. Then one of the undead manages to take hold of Shiros arm and began to descend down. The zombies were heavy, and they stank of rot.

Shiro started shooting at the nearby geeks and quickly gets away from the offending horde. It doesn't look like the undead was chasing him, more like they're trying to get away. Away from the immense flames spewing from the dome. But there was only one, the one that bit the poor innocent boy, the one that turns him into a demonic wildfire that wants to hurt and burn everything. Shiro narrowed his eyes. If he could kill this particular zombie, then everything would go back. The geek turned to him and locked orbs. Auburn red against sable ebony.

" Principem meus caelestis. "

Shiro could only widen his eyes. Zombies, under any circumstances, **CANNOT **speak with advance human speech, even more so any human language! They either gurgle or eat any living being on sight, cause that's all they do, right? Unless this one was possessed too.

" Filia mea, redde mihi! " The priest confussion leads him into more questions as he was processing the language that was said to him. It was old Latin, with perfect dialect. Latin is dead lauguage that few have studied its true meanings and definitions. Only the old would put those words back to their tongue. The zombie charge towards the man in black, as he aimed the pistol towards the undeads head and shoots. The dead man staggered back, as it mumbled its last latin words and slowly reviving as an unconscious man. Shiro hoped that killing the undead would cause the issue to resolved, but it only got worse. 

The gaint inferno coming to a stop, as it became smaller in size. It took shape of a child. The violet-blue light dimmed reveiling a young demon with four sets of horns and tail waving to and frow. This childs' light was already broken and can't come back towards the good. He's done for, and Shiro knew what he has to do. The demon child threw his head back and laugh, laughing at the worlds mistakes. Then it roars words with a wretched screach full of angony and anguish. Full of sadness and despair. Full of rage and killing intent. The pressure of emotions pinned Shiro down, almost sufficating him. Shiro snapped out of his daze, and aim the gun towards the little demon. The priest was about to shoot when the child appeared before him and kneed his stomach. Shiro doubled over and gage. He wiped the blood that has gathered on his mouth and glance at the demon. The seven to nine pale blue green orbs with yellow, eirily glowing in his over casting shadow. Red meets demonic orbs as they fought each other for dominance. The child was looking down at him with pure hatred emblemed in his eyes.

Shiro dodge to the left, barely missing the right kick that was aimed toward his head. The man in black in stood up and starggered away from the offending demon. The possesssed child went after him. Both human and devil exchange blows after blows of punches, kicks, bible versus, and bullets. They came to a stop when the satanic child roared again. It charged forward for the last time, before Shiro shot his last holy siver bullet into the wickeds' head. The demon screech with its horrible voice. Its body starts to wither from the holiness which held in the bullet. The devils arms ashned as it slowly turns into black dust that disapears to thin air. Then the light came in again and starts enveloping the whole area full of monsters. Shiro didn't know how long the light shined, all know was the feeling when the fire blankets him. It was soft, peaceful, and relaxing. The preist gave on his last sigh and closed his eyes into a deep slumber.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was rumbeling sounds and mumering when Shiro awoken to his senses. The preist sat up and looks around, when his red eyes widens at how many people surrounded him. The people gasp when the man in black auburn orbs flick to other individuals. Shiros' shoulders was taken as the priest looks towards the offender. He was about to point his gun at the mans head when he relised that everything went back to normal. No, not normal. It's as if the event that occured in BlackDeer never happened. The damages, the undeads, up turned broken houses that the demon and Shiro did when they fought. It just disapeared out of now where and replaced with normal daily life.

" You ok , man? " the strager asked. Shiro glanced at him only to responde by nodding his head.

" What date is it. "

" It's December 27th, sir. "

Shiro stood agaped. It's the same day he's been attacked.

" Sir, we just found you unconscious and laying on the floor. " The priest only staggered to his feet, his legs trembeling from exustion and stress.

" Um, sir, please don't stand up, you're injured and- oh my god! " Shiro lost his balance and braced himself for inpact, only to be supported by the man that's been asking questions and pleas.

" What the fuck, man! Freakin' injured people shoudn't do that! " The man in black smiled and waved at the man.

" I'm fine. " the priest said with his japanese accent.

" Like hell no! Somebody, hurry up and call the police or ambulance or something! " Other human beings began dialing 911, and panicked, while the stranger layed Shiro to the ground and covered him with his coat. Fresh snow begans to fall, as Shiro eyelids slowly reching down and envelopes his rusty eyes, and the black took over.

The priest dreamt about flower fields with vast open land, and bright blue sky. It was like he was in Nirvana, a place called heaven. The birds were chirping and white clouds glazed upon the wild blue yonder. Shiro legs began to move on its own as he took in the details with his eyes. A woman with light blonde hair appeared before him with her back turned. Her pale skin was covered in her summer white dress flowing in the wind. She turns around and Shiro was greeted with a beautiful face. Her visage was nothing compared by any other human beings, with a body sculpted by god himself. She was gorgeous and goddess like. Her pale green yellow eyes brighten when she landed her orbs on Shiro.

" Thank you. " She said. There was hidden sadness and yearning in her voice as Shiro questions himself.

" For what? "

The Goddess like woman didn't answer as Shiro begins to wake up from his slumber. His red eyes snaped open to reveal two men in Exocist uniform. The paladin sat up on his bed and began to nudge the bridge of his nose.

" How long have have I been asleep. "

" Three days, Father Fujimoto. " Shiro sighed. It has been three days, _three days _since the current event has taken place. Only God would forbid even the devils to venture to that unforgiving place again. The curroption and the unholiness tainted the air, as if every living thing that would breath it, would die. This was the work of that child. To be able to awaken the dead, then rewind time, to where the horrible evidence cease to exist. To even morph time, that was like Gods work.

" The Vatican, did they say anything? Have they known what has happened? "

" The Vatican reported that the condition towards the other location that has been attacked by the escapee, stated stabelized, the same as BlackDeer. "

Stabelizaed. To hear that word in the same sentaence as BlackDeer seems like a joke. The two exorcist explained what has happened in those past three days that he was unconscious , and proclaim extra information for Shiro's brain to grasp. It was chaos. The Vatican, True Cross and other branches are flapping their wings in panick. This hasn't happened in thousands of years, or better yet, not at all. This was Gods work. All of it, Gods work.

It took a week for everything to settle back to the way it was. At that time, Shiro arrived back in Japan just in time for New Years Eve. The priest spends the last remaining holiday off with Rin and Yukio and other the other church members. Shiro has been told by the Vatican to not ever talk about his forced mission, and forget about the event like it ever happened. But the he can't just erase his memorise and reboot it like a computer. Instead, the Man in Black ponders in his thoughts about the Demonic Child. Demons don't kill without reasons, because they kill with a purpose. So why would and how could that devil rewind time and make every evidence disappear like nothing ever happened?

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ .

_So how you guys like it so far. Yeah this was Shiros perspective and how everything went and go after the first chap and yada yada yada... pretty BORING chapter. Yeah, I know you guys would yell at me for it not being super fantastic and stuff. But hey, I'm just telling you that you gonna wanna read the next chap. Next is Abaddons POV and there's going to be __**A LOT OF DRAMA AND BLOOD AND GORE AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF. **_

_I already have the chapter made but it still some editing. And since I want it to have an extremly expressive detail on Abaddon and the other characters, it's going to take time. I have the PSAT test on Oct, and i have to study my ass off. Not to mention that i have other big major test going on. So yeah, thats all I have. Until next time, PEACE OUT!_

_Next chapter: __Black Cage _


End file.
